


Tu me manques

by Ariane_Watson



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_Watson/pseuds/Ariane_Watson
Summary: Cinq années se sont écoulées et Everett Ross ne supporte plus l'absence de Stephen Strange.( cela se déroule pendant le combat final d'Infinity Wars)Challenge de Mai du collectif NoName avec deux thèmes proposés : une maison au bord d'un lac et cinq années sans nouvellesEverstrange et rating M évidemment. Cross Over Sherlock Holmes
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Tu me manques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoName (NoNamedWriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNamedWriter/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous,  
> Me voici avec un nouvel OS Song fic qui correspond aux 2 thèmes proposés par le collectif Noname :  
> Cinq ans sans nouvelles et une Maison au bord (d’un lac, d’une montagne, …). J’ai donc fait un Everstrange crossover Sherlock de la BBC il y a quelques insinuations sur des rôles joués par Martin Freeman et Benedict Cumberbatch.  
> Les paroles sont celle de la chanson : Tu me manques de Solystik  
> J’espère que vous serez indulgent, je n’avais pas écrit depuis un petit moment. Désolée pour les coquilles, je n’ai pas de béta.  
> Sur ce : Enjoy

_POV Extérieur_

Dans une petite maison au bord de la mer, un homme, une bouteille à la main, buvait pour essayer d’oublier. Oublier son nom, oublier ce qu’il était et surtout ce la catastrophe qu’il n’avait pas su empêcher : la disparition de l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout dans ce monde. Une solitude pesante de cinq longues années, sans espoir, sans aucune raison de vivre. Il aurait pu passer à l’acte pour rejoindre la mort, mais il savait à quel point son amant serait chagriné de cette décision. Au moins le bord de mer et le calme, lui permettait d’être une loque sans que personne ne le juge. Pourtant, au fin fond de son âme, l’orage grondait, son cœur mourrait et les bouées de sauvetage s’étaient désagrégées laissant seule l’agonie parler.

_**Tu me manques, tu me manques**_ ** _  
Tu me manques, tu me manques_**

Sans cesse, dans sa tête, Everett Ross, ne faisait que songer à son sorcier. Stephen Strange lui manquait terriblement. Ils n’avaient même pas pu combattre ensemble ce salopard de Thanos. Ross se trouvait au Wakanda tandis que son amant était dépêché sans le vouloir sur une planète inconnue, hostile, horrible. Le corps de Ross se déchira de toute part, d’une atroce douleur, sentant la disparition de l’ancien chirurgien loin de ce monde. Le cœur de l’agent de la CIA avait raté un battement et il avait suffoqué. Le blond aurait tout donné pour aussi s’effacer de cette vie qui emportait la meilleure moitié de lui-même. Le destin en avait décidé autrement  
  
_**On dit que le temps apaise les pleurs,**_ ** _  
On pense que le temps soigne les douleurs  
Je ne veux rien oublier de toi,  
Car ton souvenir me reste dans le cœur  
On s’est promis qu'on ne se quitterait pas,  
On s’est jurés qu'on ne se lâcherait pas  
Notre avenir c'est toi et moi,  
Mais c'est le destin qui décida  
C'était un jour comme tous les autres,  
C'était un jour parmi tant d'autres  
Un jour banal ou l'un et l'autre,  
On s’est dit à ce soir comme le font d'autres _**

_POV ROSS_

Dieu seul sait combien de temps tu t’es acharné pour me séduire. J’étais loin d’être un sublime mannequin de grands magazines de Mode !!!. Grand sorcier suprême de la Terre, tu maitrisais le temps avec brio. Rien ne pouvait te résister et des femmes étaient prêtes à s’occuper de toi, à flirter et à te faire rêver par mille et un fantasmes les plus déroutants dans ton lit. Mais non, lorsque que tu es venu rencontrer le roi T’Challa afin de discuter de sa réserve de vibranium, pour combiner ses propriétés à la magie des disciples de Camarthage, c’est sur moi que ton regard s’est posé. Je me suis senti scanné, de la tête aux pieds.

Au départ, je pensais sincèrement que tu te moquais de moi. J’ai perdu ma jeunesse, je n’ai pas forcément une taille honnête pour un homme et mes cheveux tirent sur le gris ; alors que toi, le grand brun ténébreux, tu étais l’être le plus attrayant que je n’avais jamais vu sur cette planète. Certes, je t’avais étudié tout comme je surveillais les autres Avengers, mais je ne me doutais pas que ta présence en chair et en os changerait complètement la donne sur mes ressentis. Oh oui, je n’ai pas été le plus tendre, lors de nos premières conversations, me forgeant une carapace que tu as eu difficile de briser. Je me souviens de cette soirée, tu étais passé dans mon bureau et par tes pouvoirs nous sommes arrivés ici, dans cette maison au bord du lac. Ta cape nous avait enlacé et je me suis enivré de ton odeur. J’ai résisté tant bien que mal. Dans ma famille, ressentir des sentiments pour une personne du même genre est prohibé. Je n’ai rien pu choisir par moi-même, mon père avait déjà planifié ma vie jusqu’à mon dernier souffle. Mais que faire contre la magie, et je ne parle pas de tes pouvoirs de Sorcier suprême Stephen, mais celle de ton regard qui m’a transpercé jusqu’au cœur, te laissant l’accès libre à mes lèvres que tu n’as pas hésité à embrasser. Ce fût à ce moment que je compris enfin la représentation de l’Amour avec un grand A.

_**Je revois ton regard, ton sourir**_ e,  
  
_**Ta beauté, ta splendeur**_ ** _  
Je ne ressens plus ton amour,  
Ta chaleur, ton corps, ton odeur  
J'essaye de vivre avec tout ça,  
J'essaye de vivre mais c'est pas le cas  
Le temps qui passe n'est plus le même,  
Car l'avenir me parait vide sans toi  
Notre appart et devenu froid,  
mais je perçois tous tes rires de joie  
Qui résonnent dans ces murs,  
J'écoute le silence, j'entends ta voix  
Partout où je regarde,  
J'ai l'impression de te revoir  
La sensation d'y croire,  
Mais s'efface seule dans le noir  
_**

Comme je le disais, ton regard a brisé les murs en béton armé qui cloisonnaient mon cœur. Je l’ai senti se remettre à battre, comme si une nouvelle vie s’engouffrait en moi. Je n’étais plus Ross, mais enfin Everett. Le baiser s’est terminé et tu m’as souri. Jamais je n’avais reçu un tel cadeau. Et comme à chaque fois, c’est par la séparation de ce que nous chérissons, qu’il nous est possible de réaliser la magnificence de ce que nous avons perdu.

J’ai dit oui quand tu m’as demandé de venir vivre au Sanctus avec toi. Les appartements que tu avais agencés étaient réalisés avec goût et minutie. Mais sans toi, tout est vide, tout est froid. Même ton odeur a fini par s’en aller. Les draps mouillés de mes larmes ne sont plus que des chiffons déchirés. Le temps a fait son office, et comme tu n’es plus là pour le diriger, il n’en fait qu’à sa tête.

Pourquoi !!!!!! Pourquoi tu laisses les secondes dégrader ce que j’ai de plus cher. Pourquoi les minutes me donnent des nausées que je ne suis plus capables de contrôler. Pourquoi les heures me détruisent à petit feu. Pourquoi dois-je boire à outrance afin de dormir comme quelqu’un de normal, alors que le temps est devenu mon pire ennemi. Stephen, tu es devenu mon arme de destruction. Je vois ton fantôme partout. C’est pour cela que je suis parti dans notre refuge. C’était le seul endroit qui me restait, protégé par ton amour.

Les barrières de protections que tu as érigées autour de cette sublime maisonnette sentent ton parfum, et je peux y apercevoir des reflets de ton visage. Comme si ton aura se trouvait là, autour de moi, pour me protéger

Tu ne peux pas être mort, je refuse d’y croire.

Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais j’ai l’impression d’être le John Watson de la série Sherlock de la BBC. Il y a un épisode qui me redonne un léger espoir car tu es bien plus qu’un simple détective même si ce Holmes est incroyable. Dans cette fiction, Sherlock Holmes et son meilleur ami John Watson (tu parles, meilleur ami, c’est tout comme moi qui refusait de voir la vérité) dont la mission est de combattre un criminel du nom de Moriarty. Disons qu’il est ton Dormamu afin que tu comprennes les liens entre les protagonistes. Le détective est à son apogée, adoré par les gens, apprécié par la police, et adulé par John telle une groupie excitée devant sa rock star préférée. Il est comme toi, le meilleur dans son domaine. Et comme toujours, il y a l’ennemi, celui qui vient pour détruire le héros, pour te détruire Stephen, tout comme ce Moriarty vis à vis de Holmes. Ce fameux criminel consultant avait bâti tout un échafaudage énorme afin de faire tomber le limier : un procès bidon afin de sortir de prison, des menaces directes à Sherlock sous la forme de dramatiques clin d’œil de conte de fée, un soi-disant code capable de mettre à terre toute l’Angleterre par l’ouverture de toutes les richesses. Ce genre d’évènements que tu connais aussi, pas sous la même forme évidemment, mais des forces du mal que tu as vaincues. Et dire que je n’ai pas pu te prévenir pour Mordo. J’ai reçu une information à son sujet concernant des meurtres qu’il aurait commis, pendant que je pilotais au Wakanda, mais au moment de te joindre, il était trop tard. 

_**J'en ai perdu le sourire,** _ **_  
J'essaye encore de me souvenir  
Le jour où tu es parti,  
  
Le jour où le ciel à moi, t’a repris  
  
Tu me manques  
Tellement  
Tu me manques, tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
  
_ **

Je commence à devenir fou. J’en ai marre de marcher en rond dans cette maison. J’en profite pour sortir. Dans le ciel, le soleil majestueux me fait réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que je te parle d’une série télévisée alors que ce n’est pas la réalité. Pourtant je veux te faire comprendre quelque chose. Ce paysage qui m’entoure et la couleur de l’eau me font penser au visage et à aux yeux de cet acteur. Je sais du reste que si un jour, j’ai besoin d’un sosie pour toi, cela sera facile à trouver. MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE, IL N’EST PAS TOI STEPHEN. JE ME NOIE DANS UN CONTE AFIN DE RETROUVER MES ESPRITS !!!!! JE VEUX QUE TU FASSES COMME CE SHERLOCK, QUE TA MORT SOIT UNE ILLUSION POUR SAUVER LES GENS QUE TU AIMES !

Oh je suppose que tu veux des explications sur ces derniers propos que je viens de dire. C’est simple, Moriarty souhaitait la mort de Holmes, et le criminel n’a même pas hésité à se suicider pour arriver à ses fins. Trois tireurs visaient les trois personnes que Sherlock aimait le plus au monde. Et si ce dernier ne trouvait pas la mort, la logeuse du limier, l’inspecteur du yard et son soi-disant ami qui ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments, se seraient fait tuer. 

Il a tellement bien joué son jeu, qu’il a brisé l’âme du docteur Watson. Ce dernier refusait de croire en sa mort et pourtant il avait eu l’occasion de constater le corps de son ami disloqué et plein de sang sur le sol. John a mis des mois pour arriver à prononcer les paroles : “Sherlock, mon meilleur ami, est mort”. 

Tu sais c’est quoi le pire dans tout cela, ce n’était qu’une mise en scène afin que la fratrie Holmes puisse détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Ce mensonge a duré deux années, DEUX DE PUTAIN D ANNEES SANS NOUVELLES, DANS LE DEUIL, LA TRISTESSE ET L’ALCOOL. BORDEL STEPHEN STRANGE, CINQ ANS SONT PASSES JE SUIS TOUJOURS INCAPABLE DE DIRE QUE TU ES …. Je ne peux pas le dire, je ne peux pas y croire surtout que tes pouvoirs sont plus forts que ceux des Avengers réunis. Je me rappelle de ton appel pour me prévenir que Bruce banner était tombé en plein dans le Sanctus et qu’il avait besoin de ton aide. Mais jamais je ne pensais que tu rejoindrais les étoiles, ce jour-là. Sans compter que nos dernières paroles furent une dispute. Tu refusais net que j’aille au Wakanda, mais Stephen, c’était mon travail tout comme le tien, celui de sauver la Terre. Je n’allais pas rester là sans rien faire comme une femme au foyer attendant patiemment son amant.  
  
  
_**Je n’y crois pas, est-ce un mauvais cauchemar,**_ ** _  
Je dois me réveiller  
Pourquoi as tu fais ce geste-là,  
Pourquoi tu n’as pas préféré me parler  
Notre amour, une belle histoire,  
Qu'on partageait depuis tant d'années  
Tu étais mon reflet, mon miroir,  
Dans l'ombre, c'était toi qui m'éclairé _**

Vers quel Dieu dois-je me tourner pour prier, moi qui suis athée. Depuis ma petite enfance, on m’a inculqué l’art de la guerre, l’art militaire. Ma mère était une aide-soignante qui ne contredisait jamais mon père. En aucun cas on ne m’a parlé d’une force surpuissante qui pourrait régler mes problèmes. Je connaissais la mort, mon père me l’avait apprise parmi toutes ses leçons militaires. Je suis perdu dans un cauchemar. Je n’admets pas le fait que tu aies donné ta gemme du temps. Pourquoi as-tu aidé Thanos ? Quand Shuri est venue me rapporter les derniers mots que tu as dit à Tony Stark, je t’aurais mis une fameuse trempe si je t’avais eu en face de moi. JE NE CAUTIONNE PAS TON ACTE. JE NE VEUX PAS NON PLUS ASSUMER LES CONSEQUENCES. LE DESTIN SE PREND POUR QUI POUR CHOISIR QUI RESTE ET QUI PART. Tu méritais de vivre et moi non. Je ne suis qu’un simple agent de bureau qui n’a aucune capacité extraordinaire. Je sais piloter car on me l’a enseigné, mais à part cela je ne suis pas d’une grande utilité. 

Je soupçonne que tu as dû me voir dans chacun des futurs que tu as visités. J’adorerais tellement que tu me racontes tous les avenirs que tu as pu disséquer et me donner la raison pour laquelle, ils étaient inacceptables. Je ne veux pas comprendre ton geste. Toi qui avais allumé la flamme de mon être, toi qui m’avais ouvert à ce monde, toi qui habites toujours au plus profond de mon cœur, par ce geste tu as étouffé ma lumière me laissant tel un bloc de glace, froid, triste, et seul. Dire que j’ai toujours sur moi, la bague que je voulais t’offrir pour te demander en mariage. J’étais certain de mon choix. Qui pourrait avoir une meilleure preuve en passant trois ans et demi de relation à vivre nos vies à cent à l’heure le jour et en se donnant l’amour ultime la nuit.

Tu étais comme un miroir. En toi, je retrouvais les mêmes envies que les miennes. Se nourrir d’eau fraiche, d’amour et d’adrénaline.

Désormais le seul miroir que j’ai devant moi, c’est ce lac, dans lequel je vais m’enfoncer jusqu’à sa noirceur profonde. Je suis désolé mais je ne refuse d’exister si tu n’es pas là.

  
_**Toi mon amour, mon amant,** _ **_  
Mon combat face à un lourd passé  
Tu apaisais ma haine, mes peines,  
Tant de bonté et de beauté  
Même plongé dans mes pensées,  
Tu avais le mot pour m'apaiser  
Même rongé par la colère,  
Je me calmais, dès que tu m'enlaçais  
Je ressent encore ton odeur,  
Ta chaleur, ton cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure  
Un regard, un contact, une lueur,  
Un baiser me remplissait de bonheur  
J'imagine notre avenir,  
En regardant un ciel bleu  
Mais ton choix, ton départ,  
Rend ce paysage orageux _ **

L’eau arrive à mes genoux. Ce bain purificateur me permettra de lâcher prise totalement. Toi qui as eu l’occasion de voyager dans les différents univers, crois-tu que nous existions dans chacun d’entre eux ? Y a-t-il une dimension où nous sommes vieux et amoureux bien caché dans cette maison qui nous sert de lieu de fin de vie ? Avons-nous vieilli d’ailleurs ? La pierre du temps est peut-être toujours ta source de pouvoir. Sommes-nous d’autres personnes ? Des soldats super puissants au sang si spécial qu’il est capable de guérir toutes les maladies et même faire revenir des capitaines de vaisseaux spatiaux à la vie ? Des êtres issus de peuples disparus vivant dans des contrées spécifiques et se nourrissant 8 fois par jour, enfin je parle pour moi car vu ton appétit normal, ton envie de briller et ta cape rouge, tu pourrais faire un fameux défenseur de trésor, voire t’enflammer pour lui. Existe-t-il un univers où notre amour s’épanoui au jour le jour sans que personne ne vienne tout détruire.

Nous ne le saurons jamais malheureusement. Dire que je n’ai pas osé te suivre quand tu m’avais proposé de voir les facettes du multivers. Tu m’offrais le monde à mes pieds et comme un con, j’ai refusé.

En parlant de dimensions bizarres, j’ai rencontré Christine Palmer il y a quelques mois. Elle est venue au Sanctus pour me parler. Sachant que je ne connaissais pas ton ancienne vie, elle a tenu à me faire part de tes exploits et surtout me remercier car elle n’a jamais pu tirer le meilleur de toi par son amour, alors que moi si, d’après elle bien sûr. C’est une charmante femme, il n’y a aucun doute. Quand elle a appris pour ta disparition, alors que tu sais qu’elle ne le désirait pas vraiment, Christine s’est formée à la neurochirurgie. Stephen, même si vous étiez dans un jeu de « _je t’aime moi non plus_ », tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Je pense que c’est important, peu importe l’endroit où tu te trouves, que tu réalises que tu fus un mentor d’excellence. Je suis heureux néanmoins que nos routes ne se soient pas croisées à cette époque. Je ne supporte pas l’égo mal placé. Ton accident a remis ton esprit en place. Camarthage fut le chemin de la lumière pour ton salut jusqu’à ce que les ténèbres ne t’arrachent à moi.

**_  
Tant de moments intenses,  
  
Qu'on partagés tous les deux  
Rien ne pouvais nous atteindre,  
Tellement qu'on était heureux  
On se rend compte de ce que l'on a,  
Le jour où on le perd  
D'un simple geste et s'en va,  
Sans retour ni marche arrière  
Je voudrais te ressentir encore une fois,  
Te faire sourire une dernière fois  
Encore hier et le bonheur,  
Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas  
Cette déchirure un grand malheur,  
Qui mets en doute, même ma foi  
J'en ai le cœur qui pleure,  
Déboussolé, j'en reste sans voix  
Je pense raccourcir les heures,  
Pour retourner auprès de toi _ **

L’eau m’arrive au niveau de la nuque désormais.  
C’est assez insolite de sentir cette sensation de flottaison. La dernière fois que je l’ai éprouvée, c’est quand tu m’as emmené faire un tour dans le ciel étoilé. Tes bras me serraient si fort que je me sentais dans un monde irréel. Douceur, volupté, amour, passion, tendresse, espoir, tout était au rendez-vous pour fêter nos trois ans de vie commune. Sans oublier ce pique-nique nocturne tout en haut des jardins suspendus de Babylone recrées pour l’occasion. Ce décor idyllique fait de roses rouges, de bougies et de magie, nous as accueilli pour un des moments les plus intenses que j’ai pu vivre à tes cotés. Si un jour quelqu’un m’avait dit que je ferais l’amour avec un grand sorcier sur des hauteurs à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi, je me serais bien moqué de lui. Pourtant, tu avais tout prévu. Nous débutâmes par le champagne, mais la nourriture dont je voulais me délecter n’était pas dans ces jolies assiettes remplies de mets succulents. J’avais besoin de ta peau, de ton odeur, de ta douceur. Tu transpirais la luxure. L’envie dans ton regard, tes yeux pétillants et tes joues rougeoyantes te trahissaient. J’ai approché mes lèvres des tiennes afin de te titiller. Un petit coup de langue sur cette pulpe si douce, te fit frissonner. D’ailleurs tu ne m’as pas laissé le temps de respirer pour poser tes lèvres sur les miennes et m’embrasser avec fouge. Nous étions connectés. Je pouvais sentir ta magie s’écouler en moi alors que nos langues se caressaient parfois avec tendresse, parfois avec brutalité. Je déposerais mon âme aux pieds du diable pour pouvoir ne serait-ce une seule fois revivre ce moment. Tu en profitas pour me faire tomber avec délicatesse sur un matelas recouvert de pétales de fleurs. Nous nous sommes effeuillés avec lenteur.

Tes doigts agiles malgré ton handicap, ouvraient les boutons de ma chemise. Alors que tu me dénudais une première épaule, ta bouche suivait le même chemin afin de la parsemer de baisers et de suçons. Tu fis pareil pour la seconde et ta langue mutine descendit jusqu’à mon nombril en dessinant des arabesques. La sensation était plus qu’étrange, je sentais en moi une magie inédite. D’ailleurs, ces fameuses volutes prenaient une teinte dorée tout en diffusant de la chaleur jusqu’au tréfond de mon cœur. Personne n’avait eu cette chance de goûter à une expérience aussi divine. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de me rendre compte que tu avais fait disparaitre le reste de mes vêtements. La moiteur qui envoutait mon corps s’est amplifiée dès que mon intimité fut engloutie par la douceur de ta bouch _ **e**_. Je me demande toujours quels sont les artifices que tu as utilisé ce soir-là car jamais une fellation ne m’avait envoyé dans cet état de transe. Je n’étais plus sur terre, mais dans un univers de couleurs chatoyantes, une musique se diffusait dans mes oreilles comme un chant elfique. Mes nerfs étaient au garde à vous, prêt à recevoir toutes les informations que tu désirais me faire déchiffrer. Tes coups de langue, très précis, très appliqués m’envoyaient dans une apesanteur de détente complète. J’étais à toi, à toi seul et mon corps offert sans réserve faisait apparaitre sur ton visage une lubricité que je ne te connaissais pas. Je suppose que tu avais dû encore piquer des livres très spéciaux sur l’art d’envouter un corps humain, dans la bibliothèque de Wong sans que celui-ci soit d’accord. Tu as beau être le grand sorcier suprême, Wong te veille, comme une nourrice sur son petit. Alors que Cape était survenue en dessous de moi afin de me faire flotter dans l’air, je te voyais retirer les derniers vêtements dont je n’avais pas eu le temps de m’en occuper.

Par l’éclairage des bougies, ta beauté surpassait celle du divin apollon. Je ne pouvais que t’effleurer car tu masterisais le jeu. Je ne m’en plaignais pas, nous avons toujours été versatiles, deux hommes ayant des obligations comme nous, sont forcément dominants et nous avons su composer avec cette variante. Mais là, aucun besoin de réflexion, je plongeais dans les abysses du plaisir. Je fus surpris de frissonner à cause d’autres arabesques distillées sur mon ventre et mes cuisses. Elles se sont éclairées en rouge vif dès que tu as commencé à me préparer avec lenteur. La douleur n’existait pas, au contraire, nous ne faisions plus qu’un. Mon corps recevait ton plaisir en harmonie avec le mien. Nos cœurs étaient unis. Je sentais battre le tien en parallèle du mien. Ce n’était que la partie visible de l’iceberg. Alors que tes doigts agiles me faisaient des frissons, j’étais en pleine communication avec ton propre ressenti Stephen. Je pouvais lire en toi : tes peurs, tes craintes de me blesser et toute la concentration pour que ce moment ne soit que pur bonheur et allégresse. A bout de souffle et débordant d’envie, je me suis légèrement relevé afin de t’embrasser comme jamais. Nous étions synchronisés sur nos pensées et c’est là que sans un mot mais dans toute la grâce du monde, tu décidas de nous unir entièrement. Heureusement que tes barrières insonorisaient l’endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions car je pense que c’était la première fois que j’ai autant hurlé et gémi mon amour pour toi. Nous pratiquions cette danse si connue depuis la nuit des temps et qui pourtant m’étonnais par sa nouveauté. À chaque coup de reins, à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser, je sentais mon corps s’ouvrir, un peu comme si chacun de mes organes faisaient partie d’un plan spirituel rien qu’à lui. Evidemment nos jouissances simultanées ont marqué cette alliance de la façon la plus explosive qui soit. Haletant, pantelants, nous nous sommes couchés sur le matelas alors que ta cape prenait soin de nos couvrir. Jamais de ma vie je n’avais reçu autant d’amour ni de plaisir quelque furent mes partenaires d’avant. Tu étais mon unique raison de vivre.

_**Tu me manques** _ **_  
Tellement_ **

**_  
_** Alors que je me laisse porter par l’eau, j’y plonge la tête et prie pour te rejoindre le plus vite possible. Je suis tellement désolé Stephen Strange, mais j’ai trop besoin de toi pour vivre ne serait-ce une minute de plus sur cette terre. Une larme de ma joue se mêlant à l’eau du lac.

OoOoO

J’ouvre les yeux, le ciel est magnifique et je me sens au chaud emmitouflé dans un cocon de douceur que je peux apercevoir de couleur rouge. Je suis excessivement fatigué, et je n’ai qu’une seule envie de me rendormir

“ Tu sais Everett, jamais je n’avais entendu une si belle déclaration d’amour. Toi qui ne livres jamais tes sentiments sans devoir te les extorquer”

La mort m’avait -elle entendue, cette voix, elle n’appartient qu’à une seule personne, à l’amour de ma vie. Pour une fois que ma requête était entendue et acceptée, je me sentais entier

“Stephen, je suis désolée de m’être suicidé pour te retrouver mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi”

J’entendis un rire cristallin, décidément cet idiot de sorcier se moquait encore de moi.

“ Tu es vivant tout comme moi. J’ai entendu toutes tes paroles car j’ai visité tous les futurs possibles existants. Je savais très bien quels étaient tes plans et surtout je te remercie de ta ponctualité car je viens juste d’arriver du plus épique des combats que les Avengers ont menés.”

Mes yeux s’ouvrent plus, je le vois blessé sur son visage et ses vêtements en piteux état. Le cocon rouge étant simplement la cape de mon amoureux qui m’enveloppait avec un mode de chauffage activé pour me réanimer avec délicatesse. J’étais en colère et en même temps si heureux de le retrouver.

“ Je ne sais pas si je dois te fracasser la tête ou t’embrasser” lui annonçais je alors que je l’observais de la tête au pied pour m’assurer que je ne sois pas dans un cauchemar ou possédé par un démon.

“Personnellement je préfèrerais le baiser, surtout maintenant. Nous avons gagné, mais il y a eu des pertes dans nos rangs.” Me dit il avec une voix légèrement brisée.

Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de poser la question que Stephen me rassura sur le Roi T’Challa.

“Il est revenu avec moi, nous avons réouvert des portails pour que chacun puisse reprendre la route de chez lui. Le plus dur est pour Hawkeye, Bruce banner et Pepper Pots. Afin de vaincre Thanos, un nouveau gant a été construit et c’est dans le passé que les pierres ont été recherchées. Natasha Romanoff a donné sa vie pour que le groupe obtienne la pierre de l’âme et c’est Tony Stark, qui a réussi par sa technologie, un snap avec les pierres réunies sur son bras. L’énergie était beaucoup trop puissante pour lui, il a malheureusement perdu la vie. Je n’ai plus ma pierre du temps, celle utilisée par Tony a été replacée dans le passé. Mais au moins je suis avec toi et il n’y a que ça qui compte.” m’expliqua Strange avec calme, ses yeux plongés mon regard azur.

Je m’approchais de lui, cinq années s’étaient écoulées et notre différence d’âge se marquait encore plus. Je devais ressembler à un vieil homme à côté de lui. A se demander pourquoi il est venu ici et maintenant me sauver la vie. Je n’osais pas l’embrasser ni même le toucher.

“ Everett, arrête de penser à mal. Il faut que je te le dise dans quelle langue que notre différence d’âge n’est strictement rien pour moi. Je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne. D’ailleurs maintenant que nous avons un peu de répit, j’ai une question que je voulais te poser le jour ou Bruce est tombé dans le Sanctus. Question identique te connaissant, sachant ce que j’ai retrouvé dans ta veste”

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je le vois sortir mon écrin et l’ouvrir devant moi.

“Everett Ross, tu as conquis mon cœur il y a plus de huit ans maintenant. Malgré mon absence et ta tristesse, accepterais-tu mes excuses pour n’avoir donné aucune explication afin de préserver la ligne temporelle, en m’accordant ta main ?”.

Estomaqué, je me mis à le regarder en rougissant.

POV extérieur

Everett se jeta dans les bras de son sorcier et ne put que dire oui face à cette demande extraordinaire. Stephen ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber, loin de là. L’ancien chirurgien veillait sur lui malgré le fait qu’ils n’existaient plus sur le même plan astral. Un peu comme Sherlock avait protégé John de Moriarty, grâce à un suicide factice ; Stephen Strange avait sauvé Ross par une absence, elle aussi non justifiée.

Leur amour était une évidence, leur union scellerait avec justesse, leurs sentiments réciproques. Les plans de Stephen étaient limpides :

1 : Profiter de ses retrouvailles avec Ross

2 : Planifier un mariage intime très romantique

3 : Faire découvrir à son futur époux, les divers univers afin de lui montrer que ce dont Everett rêvait, existait réellement

4 : Travailler main dans la main le jour et s’aimer encore plus fort la nuit afin de se battre plus efficacement contre les forces du mal.

Leur nouvelle vie se promettait d’être bien remplie, mais est ce réellement un problème pour deux personnes désirant protéger la Terre ? Quand on a l’amour, l’espoir et la magie, on peut tout réaliser et c’est exactement la suite des aventures de ces deux héros qui furent déchirés par l’absence et dont les retrouvailles ont créé un nouvel espoir……..

Celui de la paix.

* * *

Fin de cette histoire, j’espère qu’elle vous a plu.

Vous connaissez le collectif, deux thèmes utilisés, deux défis à répondre et pour une fois, un des défis est le mien. Je remercie les membres qui ont voté pour 5 ans sans nouvelles mais je vais commencer par celui de Lanae : **Comme c’est la période avec le confinement, si vous deviez vous retrouver isolé (seul ou avec des proches) quel genre d’endroit choisiriez-vous ?**

Sans hésiter je répondrais dans une maison isolée au pied de la mer. Peut importe laquelle, que ce soit la mer des caraïbes ou la mer du nord, ces étendues d’eau ont cette capacité de me ressourcer. L’eau iodée, la douceur du vent, le sable, la recherche de coquillage, le monde aquatique sont primordiaux dans ma vie. Comme si c’est une batterie pour mon corps affaibli.

Concernant mon défi, **c’est aussi une histoire de Lieu : _Quel serait pour vous le lieu le plus magnifique et le plus inspirant pour écrire (réel ou fictif)_**

Pour moi la question est assez compliquée car il y a deux endroits qui sont fictifs et que je ne peux pas départager.

  1. Le château de Poudlard. Qui ne rêverait pas de pouvoir écrire dans cette magnifique bâtisse avec une jolie plume à papote pour enjoliver l’histoire. Que ce soit dans la bibliothèque, la grande salle, le dortoir des Serdaigles (et oui team Serdaigle même si j’aime beaucoup les 3 autres maisons), la salle sur demande, toutes les pièces du château sont inspirantes
  2. L’appartement de John et Sherlock. Il n’est pas fictif puis qu’il existe en tant que musée me direz-vous, mais c’est dans l’appartement de Sherlock de la BBC, celui de l’épisode de l’abominable mariée, que j’adorerais écrire. Je suis très fan d’Histoire, je fais de la reconstitution médiévale et l’époque victorienne est aussi une époque inspirante. Et ce lieu chargé de bibelot en tout genre, sentant une odeur de tabac agréable (le tabac de la pipe oui, celui de la cigarette bof) et surtout regorgeant de milles et une idées de par les visiteurs et des deux locataires de ces lieux, est aussi super inspirant.



Je vous dis a bientôt avec les défis de juin du collectif

Laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit

Plein de bisous

Ariane.

  
  



End file.
